Waiting
by Vaticinate
Summary: Set after the 3D2Y movie - Perona tells Zoro about what she saw when she and Mihawk left. This is how I would imagine Zoro's reaction to be. Zoro/Luffy Nakamaship - No romance and Luffy doesn't appear in this fiction. - Zoro understood Luffy's orders even if it took him a while. However that doesn't mean he isn't eager to find out exactly what his captain is up to and how he is


Set after the 3D2Y movie special. I just love how Mihawk and Perona showed up and immediately thought about what Zoro would think when he hears they saw Luffy. Nothing special just a lot of nakama feelings specifically Zoro to Luffy.

* * *

><p>Waiting<br>but not idle

* * *

><p>"What?!" Zoro exclaimed, shooting up so he was off the wall he was leaning on just a moment ago. It was almost night and Perona had approached him to tell him about the trip she and Mihawk had left for. Probably more because of lack of anything else to do than wanting to report back to him, Zoro thought absentmindedly. But for once, he was grateful that Perona had searched him out.<p>

"Like I said, I saw Strawhat on this big ship that appeared on our way." The ghost girl gave an exasperated sigh. "Don't you listen at all when people talk?"

In fact, Zoro **wasn't** listening to what she was currently saying. Instead he was thinking about what he did hear just before. "You...met Luffy?" He couldn't help the surge of excitement that crept upon him. "How was he? Did he look okay?" He hesitated before he continued a bit softer. "Was he...erm...happy?" The questions were all extremely similar and normally they would have been asking the same thing and requiring the same answer, but not for Zoro.

_How was he?_ How much stronger has he gotten so far? Because Zoro knew without a doubt that his captain was getting stronger. That was the purpose of these two years after all. How much improvement was Luffy making? How much more improvement would he make before the two years is up? Zoro wondered what Luffy was doing to get stronger. An obvious answer would be to get stronger physically, do muscle training and all, but the swordsman knew Luffy would do more than that. They needed more than just raw power to make it across the New World after all. Whatever his captain was up to, he would improve in so many ways that were unexpected and yet somehow because it is Luffy - completely expected.

_Did he look okay?_ How bad were his injuries? The newspaper barely gave information about Luffy's physical state. They were just saying over and over again how Luffy and Ace were sworn brothers, like it was that shocking and strange. How the rookie from East Blue had worked with the Whitebeard pirates to save his brother, only to fail. Mihawk had told him that Luffy was in bandages when he appeared on Marineford and that during the war he suffered even more wounds. The current greatest swordsman recalled how Akainu punched straight through a former Shichibukai and attacked at Luffy. Mihawk couldn't see how bad the injury was, but he knew that Luffy was hit with magma. It's been a long time since then, but did it still hurt? Knowing Luffy, he probably got even more injuries while training too. He never knew how to hold back after all. Not that Zoro was much better, but that was besides the point.

_...Was he happy?_ Perona surely couldn't answer that unless she had asked Luffy herself, which Zoro doubted she did. But, he couldn't stop himself from asking anyways. Luffy...he had lost his brother. Ace had died in Luffy's arms. After going through the war just to save his big brother...after managing to free Ace from those seacuffs. Only to lose Ace by a punch that burned straight through. It would be enough to send anyone into a fit. If he was moving around, creating havoc on some ship, surely that was a good sign, right? But, Zoro couldn't be so sure. He knew Luffy was strong. He knew that his captain would get through the pain. But, it didn't change the fact that Luffy would be in unimaginable pain. Zoro couldn't help but wonder, how much has that pain healed? He knew that it wouldn't be healed completely, even he still suffered a bit from thinking about Kuina, but he also knew that it would get better. After that time of grief that was so strong it took over your mind, so strong you couldn't help but want to bang your head against the wall so it would get away, after all that, things would get better. You just had to think about what to do from then on. He knew that Luffy could do it. Would do it. But...that didn't mean Zoro didn't want to see with his own eyes to ensure of it.

Perona had given him a weird look, probably because this was the most attention he had given her since she has showed him that newspaper, but he didn't care. He wanted answers. Looking at her expectantly, she gave a big sigh. "What is with those questions?" Zoro could tell she didn't understand, but that didn't matter. Any information would do. "Strawhat seemed fine. He looked a lot like you, wearing bandages like it was part of his outfit." She gave Zoro a look then and corrected herself. "Though even he isn't covered nearly as badly as you, idiot." Zoro ignored the jab at him, if he interrupted now he knew he wasn't going to get her to talk again without trouble. Annoying ghost girl. Though it was good to hear that Luffy didn't seem too badly injured. Perona continued. "...happy?" She seemed to think for a moment. "Well, he had a big idiotic grin on his face while he thanked me for saving him." She thought some more, but then huffed. "Wait why am I answering your questions anyways?! You never show your gratitude to me when I do anything for you!"

Zoro blinked as he heard that Perona assisted his captain, ignoring the things she said that didn't interest him. "You saved him?" He repeated with curiosity.

Suddenly Perona seemed to blush faintly. "I didn't do it for him!" She yelled, though why she felt the need to Zoro didn't understand. "I was looking for more servants so I don't have to be stuck with a big buffoon like you! It just happened to help him! It isn't like I would be going out of my way to rescue him or anything. Don't get the wrong idea..."

She continued to deny, but Zoro didn't care to listen anymore. "But you still helped him." He said simply which made the other pause for a moment. Before she could start denying again, Zoro continued. "Thanks. For helping my captain." He said sincerely and leaned against the wall once more. The news of how Luffy was doing was good to hear. Perona didn't answer all of his questions, but he didn't expect her to. It was fine. He could get all his questions when these two years were over.

Perona seemed embarrassed by the thanks, even if it was what she demanded of him just moments before, then quickly started to yell again in a poor attempt to cover her embarrassment up. "Idiot! I told you I didn't help him I was just doing what I wanted."

Zoro didn't bother replying, he shut his eyes and smiled to himself. Yeah, he would get all his answers soon. When the two years are over, when he could finally see his captain and crew again.

"Geezz, why do I even bother with you? Both you and Strawhat are not cute at all." Perona complained before she floated off. Zoro didn't open his eyes.

Waiting wasn't a big deal. After they get stronger, they would meet again no matter what. They were all working hard to ensure that nothing like Sabaody would happen ever again.

Feeling his grin grow slightly, he stood and picked up his katanas. "Well, that is enough of a break. I've got lots of work to do." He said to no one and set off even as the sky darkened and the night drew closer.

He would wait until it was time. He would get stronger while he waited. It was his captain's order. And because he knew for a fact that Luffy would never disappoint any of them, he would make sure he never disappointed his captain either.

He just had to wait a bit longer.


End file.
